


Into The Blue

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 狼3背景原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 一个关于狼3时期老万下落的脑洞，假如老万还活着，而且他跟世人一样以为查死了，那他生活会是什么样的。中老年叨逼风，没什么剧情。





	Into The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有一些令人不舒服的描写，反正对X男世界观里的人类我是不惮用最大的恶意去揣测的。

I’ve learned our love is like a brick,

我知道我们的爱就像是一块砖

You can build a house or sink a dead body

要么筑起一栋房屋要么拽着尸体沉入水中

 

 

在西彻斯特那起惨案的消息从收音机里传来劈中Erik天灵盖前，他还是见过一次Charles的，只是Charles自己不知道Erik那时候在看着他，他们都不知道那会是他们之间的最后一次相逢。

 

那时候仍在逃亡途中的Erik不能打开窗户，那会让他暴露在阳光之下——那永远只为人类世界停驻的阳光，属于人类的秩序和正确，那是他永远无法跻身入内的温暖与光明。变种人被抛弃在这片已经被人类占据了万年的大地上，他们是在夹缝里苟延残喘的孤儿，像被从未来带到远古那片未经开化的蛮荒里，等待他们的只有被烧死的命运。

 

Charles所追寻的来自人类的善意，在Erik眼里总是带着属于大多数群体的那股不可饶恕的纡尊降贵作态。

 

那天他只把百叶窗拉开了细细的缝，透过那几道在黑暗与幽闭间绽裂的缝隙，夏天流淌进了房间浊闷的空气里。窗外的绿叶和玫瑰在晨曦间扑簌着自己易逝的色彩，Erik的人生中已经目睹过几十次这样斑斓多彩的季节消逝在终究袭来的萧索中。

 

自然可以经历无数次四季，但每个人只能经历一次自己人生的四季。对Erik而言，他的夏季非常短暂，在青春那段春寒料峭的黑暗春天过后，他的夏天在海水里的那个拥抱中开始，在沙滩上那双流泪的蓝眼凝望中结束。

 

而此时他在这片易逝的景象中再度看见自己的夏天，他的夏天已经开始褪色，衰老，他身上日益猖獗的老态总是在提醒Erik：哪怕拥有一切的人也无法抵抗时间。他看见他的身影在前方的一个街区拐角转瞬即逝，就算那辆轮椅背后没有跟着红头发的女孩和戴墨镜的男孩，Erik也还是能在那一眼之内确认是他。在他离去后，纽约刺耳喧哗的街道仿佛一下变得空空荡荡，仿佛万物灭绝多年后的星球。

 

他总能够透过覆盖在Charles面容那副开始斑驳生锈的面具与奔流不息的时间，看见多年前那个坐在西彻斯特的葡萄架下看书的青年。看见一片枯叶打着旋落在他包裹在蓝色毛衣里的肩头之上，而Erik始终没有上前去将其拂落。在秋天，葡萄架上爬满了枯竭多时的藤蔓，它们的叶子在那片秋季蓝天的呼唤下颤抖不止。它们就像是感受到死亡威胁而竖起自己保护色的那一面的枯叶蝶，然而在这片宁静祥和的俗世阳光下它们就算披着保护色也无处藏匿。

 

死亡终究会来临，哪怕他的族群和枯叶蝶一样将自己艳丽缤纷的那一面包裹在畏葸和恐惧的落叶黯黄之下，也无法逃离来自多数群体那份居高临下的恶意。

 

在那以后他就再没见过Charles，事实上他们多年以前就没再和对方谈话了。Erik想，可能他们两个人都已经感觉到了他们终究无法同行。他们身处漩涡之中紧握着对方的手，两股相背而驰的水流一直在竭力将他们撕开，抛进不同的命运不同的结局。尽管他们努力想要相拥，可是每次向对方靠近只会迎来冰冷的浪尖朝自己的脸削来，于是他们放手了，为了让自己更为了让对方不再受到折磨。

 

只是Erik没想到Charles会比他还先坠入深渊。

 

在听闻西彻斯特那起惨案后，他时隔多年再次踏上那片土地。因为他不愿意相信那个地方就这样消逝了，不愿意相信那个人就这样死了。多年来他习惯着Charles在他不可触及的某处的存在就像习惯自己身体里的一块内脏，而突然那块内脏没挖走了，血腥味在他的茫然错愕里灌满他的胸臆之间，伴随着撕心裂肺的惊痛。

 

在西彻斯特，草地上的绿荫依旧悬满露水，水滴闪耀的身躯托起了黄昏的倒影，它们会带着这片最后的光芒，最终消逝，化作秋日天空深处的一片朦胧。

 

那片承载过他命中夏季的建筑多年前已经化作废墟过一次，最后Erik把它重新建起，可如今它还是彻彻底底地灰飞烟灭。自尊心促使他在和Charles彻底决裂后一次都没回来过，他不愿意越过这片密不透风的绿意去远远地偷看他，因为他对一样事实了解得过分透彻——他永远无法得到Charles，Charles也不会愿意为他所拥有。

 

他们也许有许多不同之处，可无法被拥有的特质却如出一辙。

 

他不愿意见到Charles还有另一个理由，那个理由始终被他用许许多多借口来掩饰、来否决，可在时过境迁，一切都已经尘埃落定后，它终究还是不可抹除地浮上水面：每次看到Charles，Erik都会愧疚。

 

他依稀记得Charles无法行走的双腿的触感，那次是在天启绑架Charles后，他把Charles从轮椅上抱下来。他的腿软得像没有骨骼，Erik失手打出去的那颗子弹直接摧毁了他半具躯体。而Erik明白这不是可以轻描淡写地用“坚强”挺过去的伤害，他曾经跑到图书馆里发疯一样查阅瘫痪的资料，而终于明白年纪轻轻就变成残疾意味着什么。

 

Erik踏上西彻斯特的草地时，涌现脑海中的第一个念头居然是——Charles在这里生活了这么多年，而他的双腿却没再能重新踏上这片绿荫过。在某个虚无的时空里，存在着一片被他们共同遗失的绿荫，那是他们彼此生命中永恒的缺憾。也许深爱过某人的意义，就在于失去对方后留下永远无法弥补的缺憾。

 

心理学中有个论调：格外卓越的人不会感到愧疚。那些杰出的天才总是倾向于自毁以及给周遭人带来痛苦，因为杰出就意味着与众不同，与众不同是一种无法得到宽慰的孤独。在Erik心里，愧疚是普通人才会拥有的情感，他以感到愧疚为耻。

 

可Charles总是能让他变成普通人。

 

柔软的风轻轻拂过学校的废墟，像是来自旧日喑哑的蓝调，忧郁而徒劳地一遍遍擦拭如今的满目疮痍，想要这样布满棱角的残旧变得柔软起来。可对Erik而言，哪怕是最温存的缅怀也带着锐利的棱角，这样他才总是一遍遍在回到过去的梦境中被刺伤。每一道来自回忆里的微笑和抚触带来的都是空落落的痛楚。他和Charles都是一样，狂傲到认为必须得割舍最柔软的念想，才能证明自己在为理想而活。

 

他走向已经颓圮的院墙，这堆无人问津的石块在黄昏里蜷缩成一堆，像一个曾经风情万种如今却被生活摧残得形销骨立的女人。逶迤的藤蔓编织成她枯萎的长发，枯叶蝶们小心翼翼地合拢翅膀，在死去多时的花丛里战栗。

 

一阵凄怆袭上Erik的心头，那一刻他终于相信Charles已经不在了。而Charles甚至没在他生活里留下任何痕迹给他怀念。他发疯一样在呼啸的寒风里一块块翻起废墟，想要找到曾经在这里驻足过的夏日的痕迹。他甚至忘记了自己的能力，而用手去一块块掘起砖块和碎瓦，那种血肉模糊的疼痛让他想起了一个又一个梦境里的棱角——那些尖锐的刀刃，总是伴随着年轻时代的那个Charles的每一道温柔笑意展现。

 

可是他一无所获，除了一切皆尽毁灭的事实之外。

 

他踉跄着走到一堵墙下，月亮已经高高爬起，除了这块墙用身躯遮挡出来的一片柔软阴影外，四周都是沸腾的冰冷月色，月光如此温柔，它的温柔尽失血色，宛若那些消逝在这片土地上空的露水的幽灵，宛若终究没来得及表达出来的端绪。Erik倚在墙上闭上双眼，坚硬的水泥硌着他同样苍老粗粝的额头。没有生命的物象却总能比有生命的物象存在得更久。

 

他睁开眼睛，看见墙上有一排蜡泪滴成的小字在月光下闪闪发光。他不禁凑近了去看，在看清了那是什么之后，他站在那里一动不动了许久，直到面颊上变冷的泪痕将他惊醒。

 

墙上写着“Erik,come back to me”。

 

也许在某个月亮同样明亮的夜晚，Charles在床上辗转难眠，他走到了Erik现在驻足的这片地方，那牙签挑起烛台上的蜡泪写下了这句话。他以为它会自然剥落、消逝，但它却存在了这么久，开始枯萎发黄、开始被空气和时间侵蚀，可这一排蜡烛的泪滴死死地抓紧了墙壁，为了传达Charles自己始终没有说出口的那句话。

 

Charles不在这个世界上了，他的老对头比他先走了一步，多年来，他们给对方留下了无尽的伤害、愤怒和仇恨，但除此之外，他们还给对方留下了一些别的东西，一些让他们偶尔回忆起来会自顾自地快乐很久的东西：海水那个几十秒的拥抱，西彻斯特草地上几分钟的交谈，走廊绿荫里几秒钟偷偷摸摸的吻，一次又一次偷看对方时细微而惊奇的发现，还有匆匆说出的几个音节的告白。

 

那片他不曾沐浴过的若干年前的月色洒落在Charles的蓝色眼眸上，一次次地在他闭上双眼后的昏暗里闪现。因为他从来没来得及走进那片月光下，所以那片波光粼粼的月光总是悲伤地泛黄。

 

现在他还是能回想起那行字，只是他总是难以想象如果Charles亲口对他说出这句话该是怎样的声音。如果说那样一件微不足道的意外发现到现在还能带给他欣慰的话，那会是一种荒谬的无稽之谈。所有甜美发光的记忆碎片或许能够带来几年的慰藉，但它们不能反复使用上十几年后还效力依旧。经过无数次的复制后，那段记忆终于黯淡褪色，变成了他失去Charles的痛苦的一部分，但他仍旧无数次地回忆它，哪怕那会让他经历无数次痛苦，每一次将回忆血淋淋地剖开的痛苦，都伴随着那一阵将他们分开的漩涡的水声。

 

同样的，一段年轻时的激情，也许可以巨细无遗地铭记个十几年，但没有人可以把每个细节都牢牢记上几十年。几十年的岁月过去了，Erik对许多事都开始力不从心，包括去回忆，以及为了回忆再去起什么情绪波澜。但是，一个人被病痛折磨得痛不欲生了短短几天之后痊愈，这并非意味着那种痛苦将会在他的生命里消失殆尽。病痛的幽灵依旧蛰伏在旧日阴影的每个角落，总是猝不及防地随着一道红润的温柔笑靥越过时空，对他张开布满刀刃的拥抱。

 

Erik不再年轻了，他为了变种人奋斗了一生，可他最终依旧没能拯救自己大多数的同胞。这就是为什么他总是反对Charles的原因——少数训练有素的义警如何去抗衡国家机器？他们在前线浴血奋战换回来的人类群体的友谊，不过是一种近乎垂怜的仁慈，它如此薄弱，在两个族群尖锐的矛盾中摇摇欲坠，最终还是熄灭了。

 

Erik不相信这种人类心血来潮的仁慈，他唾弃这一虚伪的仁慈。

 

他带领和自己同一阵营的变种人战斗了数年，但大多数时间里他对付的都是自己人。他和Charles就像两个意见不合而扭打在一起的孩子，那些人类看着他们自相残杀兴奋得手舞足蹈。他不惮于向人类展示变种人的危险，因为他乐意人类因此恐惧他们。可Charles不明白，Erik不明白他为什么就是不明白。

 

Charles最终还是没能明白，一时动人肺腑的说教也许可以改变一时的境况，但无法变更食物的本质。最后魔形女还是离开了西彻斯特，不过在她心中，那里从来不是她的家，Charles曾经努力地想要让他想象中的家人团聚，可是既然一个族群尚且支离破碎至斯，他就不该奢望什么家庭。

 

魔形女去刺杀了William Stryker，行动失败了，而那时候没有她认识的人在场可以救她。她布满蓝色鳞片的尸体被挂在了时代广场入口的乔治·科汉雕像上。随之而来的，她被塑造成的那个人类和变种人和平的标志也破碎了，尽管Erik觉得那个标志落在她头上是老天爷开了个恶意的玩笑。

 

人类看待变种人的态度始终是一种看待怪物的态度，如果这只怪物像狗一样温顺驯良，他们就会抱着一种具有刺激性的满足心理来容忍他们的存在，并把这一容忍视作散发着神性光辉的慈悲。但一旦怪物挥舞起利爪来，他们就会暴跳如雷，就会扛起草叉来把怪物戳得千疮百孔，哪怕它挥舞爪子只是为了自卫。

 

而到了最后，他的族群无论做出如何悲壮宏伟的牺牲，他们都是在神话中那些无力抗争命运的英武不凡的英雄，不同之处在于，他们死去之后人间并不会受到什么悲伤的撼动。不管是不是怪物，一个个体的生死都不会被人世缅怀多久、记住多久。就像Charles生前明明做了无数件好事，可在他身后，人类更乐于去记住他最后做的那件坏事。无论拿破仑一生取得过多少次辉煌的胜利，群众对他最鲜明的印象也往往都是滑铁卢的惨败。

 

在目睹无数次战友死亡后，他终于变成了最后一个，而他惊惧地发现自己的能力地渐渐消逝。曾经他可以轻易拆掉一座工厂，可现在他连举起一把椅子都耗尽心力，最后在一个早晨，他无法自己无论如何也无法用能力挪动放在对面餐具架上的勺子。他瞪着那柄勺子，好像勺子用自己的意志背叛了他。

 

他再也听不见那些金属的窃窃私语，他的世界变得一片沉寂，就像他十几岁时母亲在他面前被枪杀后那片刻里的沉寂，被没有出路的绝望和疯狂死死罩住。这样的沉寂是一种很钝的切割，等到你感受到了痛楚时，伤口已经深到无法痊愈。

 

在经历反复的尝试和挣扎后，他明白自己再也无法恢复能力，又一块内脏被从他胸腔里挖掉了。

 

Charles曾经告诉他，他注射针剂来消除自己的能力只为能睡个好觉。现在他体会到了Charles所渴望的那种寂静，可他无法在这样的寂静里安眠。在那些夜晚里，他总是一遍遍为自己消逝的族群感到心痛和焦灼，像一个等待行刑时刻来临的死囚，在被最后的黑暗吞没之前的痛苦比黑暗本身还要可怕。

 

他躲藏了起来，努力地去寻找残存的变种人，可是他们不是死了，就是失去能力，或者躲藏起来不愿意承认自己是变种人，一旦Erik逼急了他们，他们就会变得歇斯底里。枯叶蝶合拢翅膀，不惜将自己最斑斓的色彩葬送在一片凋零的腐土中，只为能够安全地生存下去。

 

这样又过了几年，他变得更老了。他眼角布满皱纹，如果他笑的话皱纹就会更加深刻，不过他几乎从来都不笑。他的头发已经全白了，腰背开始佝偻，拿东西的时候手会开始颤抖。可他还是像年轻时一样规律地剪头发剃胡子，尽管根本没有人会关注他仪容是否得体。再也不会有人在他换好衣服后跑过来笑嘻嘻地说：“你看起来真英俊”，然后再跳起来亲他的脸颊了。

 

Erik惊奇自己居然还有成为一个优秀市民的潜质，曾经被他尝试过最后却被无情毁灭的普通生活的随便被他从灰尘里拾起，它是如此滚烫灼热，仿佛那些与他相识的死者从地狱里伸出手来想要攥紧他的手心。他知道这一次如果再次松手，这块碎片会和他一起坠落成无可复原的碎片。

 

他开始过得像个规矩的老人家，只是他每天很早就醒来，晚上却难以入睡。无论泄进房间的街灯如何纷乱，他都不会拉下窗帘，因为突如其来的黑暗和沉寂会让他孤身一人的现实变得分外突兀。在这片浑浊的黑暗里，充满了熏橡木桶般的老人气味。

 

他开始感受到了死亡的存在，尽管死神是他的老朋友了。多年来，他总是如影随形地用翅膀笼罩住他的每一次行动，他也带走了无数次他所认识的人。在死神面前，Erik是个彻头彻尾的失败者，他穷极全力也无法留住任何死神看中的猎物。而他始终没被选中，现在这场猫捉老鼠的游戏已经到了尾声。枯叶蝶的一生中可以靠自己高超的伪装技巧躲过无数次天敌的追猎，但它最终无法抵抗严冬的降临。

 

那天他在报纸上看到了一幅画，画中是一个死去的圣徒，他苍白的身体仿佛一根融化的蜡烛，在皱巴巴的床单上流开成一摊枯萎的百合花瓣。烛光落在圣徒的面孔上，在那双临死时依旧睿智清醒的蓝眼睛里，他看到了Charles嘲弄的微笑。

 

他放下报纸的时候，眼神越过走廊落在卧室里，恍惚间，他看见年轻时的Charles坐在他的床尾。他侧过脸来，脸上带着兴致盎然的笑容，一只手揉捏着自己软垂的双腿。Erik顿时一把推开桌子，提起一身老骨头奋力跑过走廊，而在他踏进房间的那一刹那，Charles不见了，阳光透过窗帘，把窗台上一株枯萎的玫瑰影子投射在床铺上。

 

然后Erik又听到了那湍急的水流声，那总是乐此不疲地将他和Charles分开的声音。而他对着这个声音狂躁了大半辈子，却总是抓不到根源在哪里。

 

几天以后的一个傍晚，Erik出门去散步，他走到了附近一间小教堂，透过铁栅栏可以看见教堂门前荒芜丛生的花草。当地人说这里被荒废是因为有天凌晨一个恶徒冒充神父杀掉了一个前来做弥撒的女子。在荒僻的南欧乡下，这种事时常发生。

 

他们说，那是当地最漂亮的姑娘。他们一家都是古板的天主教徒，父亲害怕女儿长得太漂亮招蜂引蝶所以从来不给她出门。就算要做礼拜，也是每天凌晨就让她趁着没人的时候来教堂里做完。

 

然而事实的真相却是，那个女孩并不是什么大美人，那个杀她的恶徒也不是为了好色。女孩的父亲把她藏起来只是因为她有一双诡异的眼睛，红色虹膜仿佛燃烧的星辰，还有那仿佛蜥蜴一样的裂瞳。他的父母都隐约听说过那些来自实验室的怪物的传闻，所以从来不许她见人。

 

而那个冒充神父的恶徒是个专门肃清变种人的猎人。

 

Erik看着教堂在薄暮中黑黢黢的身影，那一瞬间他想到了学校的废墟。这个世界上无家可归的幽灵太多了，他们在现实里梦境的沟壑里嚎哭，为自己的无家可归而哭诉不止。没有地方愿意收留他们，因为他们是怪物，因为他们生来不同。在人类的眼里，和自己不同的人是不配得到幸福的。

 

他看到一个小女孩在前面的小路上摔了一跤，连忙上去把她扶起来。小女孩奶声奶气地道谢，然后愉快地跑走了。而这一点小动作都让他腰酸背痛，在他更年轻更有能力的时候，他从未向人们展示出自己这样的善意。而世界上却有一个人一直在相信着他拥有这份善意，并且为此一直爱着他。

 

晚上回家后，他感到筋疲力尽，他衰老的身体上每一寸神经都在抗议这次散步的举动。他睡着后，梦见自己脚步轻快、毫不费力地就走到了那座教堂。之前锁起来的铁门打开了，他走进了教堂内部，月光仿佛来自多年前西彻斯特那片废墟上空，温柔得虚无，透过彩花玻璃在地上雕刻出悔罪的圣徒。圣徒头顶的荆棘光闪烁着鲜血的红色，宛如无法被宽宥的罪孽在地狱的火焰中发出的哀叹。

 

此刻万籁俱寂，没有管风琴的吟唱。他转过头，看见一个人影穿过教堂前院芜杂的花丛款款走来。那个人戴着一顶帽子来遮住自己的眼睛，就像每个来做礼拜的早上一样。

 

他走到自己面前摘下帽子，Erik看见Charles的眼睛在被圣徒光环浸染成红色的月光里，散发出柔软而坚韧的光辉。他的眼睛就像一对蓝色的月亮，而溢出的光辉却不像真正的月亮那样冰冷。

 

Erik从梦中惊醒，他听见风雨使劲地拍打着窗户，小镇的霓虹灯光在雨丝里摇曳迷离，他看见Charles坐在窗台上，玻璃上滴淌的雨水阴影在他脸上刻下一道道黑色的伤痕。

 

他支撑着自己爬起来，伸出手去想要抓住Charles蓝色的毛衣，他却在水光错落间再度消逝。只听见下了彻夜的雨依旧在窗外那片茫茫的夜色里绵绵不绝的絮语。

 

第二天，Erik关上了屋子里的所有窗户，堵死了每一个通风口。这样屋子里的Charles就没有地方可以逃走。就算他无法拥抱他触摸他，他也要Charles呆在近在咫尺的地方，他已经受够了整整一生都在和他遥隔天涯。

 

而几天后，他都没再看见Charles，除了室内的空气越来越窒闷，死亡的气息越来越浓郁。他像是个活过大革命的旧贵族，死死地抱着自己最后的领地和最后的回忆，在那些活在阳光下的人们眼中，他与一头孤单的恐龙毫无二致。

 

在那场下了数日的雨停息后，Erik意识到了自己的糊涂和疯狂。他不禁发出嗤笑，重新打开了门。他收拾好了行囊，准备回到西彻斯特。他知道自己无法选择结束的时间，但他至少可以选择结束的地点。

 

飞机上的旅程对他这个岁数的人来说十分难熬，可是和一群旅客挤在机舱里，他居然奇迹般地回到了现实世界，Charles的幽灵没有再来纠缠他。

 

飞机停在了纽约，他本想坐车回到西彻斯特，可是在半路上他的精力已经油尽灯枯，再也无法承受这样漫长的旅途了。司机把近乎昏阙的他送到了附近的医院，做了简单的体检后，医生让他卧床休息，并问他有没有家人。Erik看着医生，怪异地笑了一下：“他们都死光了，我是最后一个。”

 

医生古怪地看了他一眼，在心里判定这个老头已经神志不清了，接着离开了病房。

 

Erik扯掉了输液的针头，从病床上爬了下来，扶着墙挪到了窗户边上。窗外是逶迤的公路，还有翠绿的山峦和草地，它们在这片苍穹下拥挤不堪，让他看不到西彻斯特。现在目的地已经无关紧要了，因为他感到Charles已经在离自己越来越近。他回忆起了自己生命中最后悔那些时刻，有一些他已经不在乎，有一些至今仍让他痛苦。眼前的世界宁静平和，再也没有变种人。

 

然后他面前浮现了那行蜡泪滴成的字，它或许已经随着那面墙壁在推土机的轰鸣声中被碾成了碎片，而Erik依稀能感觉到，它仍旧在那片他和Charles相爱过的土地上召唤着它。

 

他闭上眼睛，自言自语道：“Yes”——他终于能够回应它了。他听见一阵肉体摔落在地的轰然巨响，然后他回到了那片草地上，Charles的城堡在蓝色的天空下静谧地蜷缩着，那是从未遭到过摧毁的城堡。Erik再度年轻了起来，他又成为了那个高瘦英俊的年轻人，站在走廊阴影里看着葡萄架下的Charles。这一次他走了上去，伸手拂去了Charles肩膀那片落叶，落叶立刻展开翅膀，变成一只枯叶蝶，翩跹着消失在了远方氤氲的蓝色中。

 

Charles抬起了脸，他穿着Erik熟悉的蓝毛衣，那是多年前流行的款式，如今跟他们人一样，都是已经过时了的存在。可是他不必再去在意了，因为他永远留在了过去里。

 

Charles眨了眨眼睛，伸出双臂搂住了Erik的脖子。这一次，他们终于应允对方可以拥有自己。

 

【END】


End file.
